helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sasaki Yuya
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Kanagawa, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-Pop, K-Pop, C-Pop |Row 5 title = Years Active |Row 5 info = 2011-Present |Row 6 title = Associated Acts |Row 6 info = A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (2011-Present) Hello! Project Fantasy (2011-Present) Fantasy Kenshuusei (2011-2014)}} Sasaki Yuya (佐々木 裕也) is a Japanese pop idol signed to Hello! Project Fantasy as a member of boy band A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T. Biography Early Life Yuya was born on June 14, 1992 in Kanagawa Japan to a couple whose name is undisclosed, prior to joining Hello! Project Fantasy he was a child model. He is an only child 2011 On March 22nd, Yuya along with 14 other people joined Fantasy Kenshuusei. On April 1st, Yuya along with the rest of the boys from the program were revealed to join a new unit. 2012 On February 25th, Yuya released his first Photobook titled Dreams On June 28th, he released his first Solo Blu-Ray DVD titled 20 Years Old On December 1st he released his second Photobook titled Ribbon 2013 On March 3rd, he along with Wada Akari and Miguel Staples appeared in a Coca-Cola commercial. On April 21st, he released his third Photobook titled Lucky 3 On September 1st he injured his arm preventing him from appearing in their Autumn Concert, because of this many of the members had to take over his lines until he got better. 2014 All throughout June he appeared in a solo Coca-Cola commercial, during this month the commercails were titled the YUYA EDITION VER 5 On October 4th, he released his fourth Photobook titled Haunted 2015 All throughout February he appeared in several 7-Eleven commercials 2016 In June Yuya debuted as a lyrists as he wrote the opening song for Hello! Project Fantasy show Fight to Debut Battle Royal Season 2 song titled Our Turn 2020 On January 20, it was announced that Sasaki would be going on a hiatus after the release of their 29th single and 9th album. He revealed that he is getting married to his girlfriend of 3 years at the end of August of this year. He revealed that he and his girlfriend met during one of their courses in university and have been dating since the end of 2016. It is currently rumoured that they are expecting their first child as well. Profile Stats= *'Name': Sasaki Yuya *'Nicknames': Yuu-Chan, Yuu-Kun *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 5"4 *'Member Colors': **'A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Gem Color': Jasper (2011-2013), Topaz (2013-Present) **'A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Sub Color': Light Purple (2013-Present) *'Hello! Project Fantasy Groups': **Fantasy Kenshuusei (2011-2014) **A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (2011-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies': Singing *'Special Skills': hiding in small spaces *'Favorite Food': apples *'Disliked Food': pears *'Favorite Colors': Light Blue, Light Purple, Orange *'Favorite Seasons': Spring *'Favorite Animal': Lions Discography As a Lyricists *2016.06.14 Our Turn Solo Blu-Rays #2011.09.30 Greeting -Sasaki Yuya- #2012.06.28 20 Years Old #2015.09.13 Seaside #2016.01.04 Winter Days #2016.08.01 Amore Photobooks #2012.02.25 Dreams #2012.12.01 Ribbon #2013.04.21 Lucky 3 #2014.10.04 Haunted #2015.07.24 24/7 #2016.03.14 Pi-Day Theatre *2011 Long Travel Story *2015 Alchemy Horror Solo CF's #2011 7-Eleven #2012 MC Donald's #2013 Coca-Cola #2013 Taco bell #2014 MC Donald's #2014 Coca-Cola YUYA EDITION VER 5 #2014 Pizza Hut #2015 Pizza Hut #2015 Samsung Trivia *During lives he is often handing fans water bottles along with Wada Akari. *During their first concert over seas he started to tear up saying he never imagined them getting this far. *During his 20th birthday all the members baked him a cake. *He is known to have the best voice out of all the members, being able to the reach the high notes in their songs. *He for a while did not get along with Suzuki Takashi but after sharing a hotel room with him, they have become close. Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Orange Member Color